Enterprise applications can carry out a variety of functions, such as data and/or information management, and can be used by a plurality of users, typically through a computer network. Generally, enterprise applications are faced with the task of processing high-volume input data and presenting results to users in real-time. Various enterprise applications can receive continuous query tasks from users, and users typically expect such continuous query task results to be obtained and presented in real-time.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.